Vunto (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Vunto was a male Zeverek who became a Cult of Darkness member in the Fractures universe. History Early History Similarly to the other members of the Zeverek species, Vunto was created by Mata Nui in his attempts to create a race that could inhabit the southern Matoran Universe. The species colonized the island of Mevock, which swiftly became Vunto's homeland. Upon settling into life on the island, Vunto developed an interest in warfare, having witnessed war being declared between the Zeverek and the Forgern. The young Zeverek swiftly began training to become a soldier, managing to get himself recruited as a member of the Zeverek military. However, shortly into his career, the Xevthian Empire began its conquests of Mevock, declaring war on the island's inhabitants. During this period, the Zeverek were forced into entering a temporary truce with their enemy race in order to fight the invaders, and were gradually forced to the northern-most parts of the islands. During one of the subsequent battles, Vunto was struck across the chest by a Protosteel sword, resulting in him becoming critically wounded. The soldier was left for dead on the battlefield until he was found and rescued by the Zeverek military, who brought him back to their camp and nursed him back to health. Desertion However, when Vunto returned to consciousness he was greatly disorientated. Suffering from hallucinations as a result of the medication keeping him alive, the young Zeverek fled the camp, fearing for his life. Unfortunately, a guard tried to stop him, an action which provoked Vunto to grab a nearby sword and decapitate him, which was witnessed by a crowd of soldiers. Before he could be trialed for war crimes, the soldier managed to escape the island on a stolen boat, eventually winding up on the island that would later be named Visorak. Vunto resided on Visorak for a number of years until once again setting off, this time intent on landing in Xia. Life on Xia Upon arriving in Xia, the Zeverek became involved in an illegal weapons trade. He was frequently assigned to steal blue-prints of weapons which the Vortixx designed, which would usually be sold on to the Matoran of Metru-Nui. However, Vunto rapidly grew bored of this profession. Seeking a more interesting lifestyle, he stole a pair of prototype fin-shaped wings ― which were created from studies of both the Kanohi Miru and the Krana Vu, enabling him to fly short distances and levitate ― then left the island. Shortly after departing Xia, Vunto attempted to join the Dark Hunters, though he was turned away upon failing to defeat his opponent in an entrance match. Cult of Darkness After years of wondering between some of the more sordid areas of both Stelt and Xia, Vunto swiftly discovered that the Brotherhood of Makuta was becoming interested in his movements and applied to become a servant of the organization. Interested by his willingness to join their ranks, the Makuta noted his cold, calculating, though somewhat lazy nature and decided to assemble a strike team named the Cult of Darkness due to an increasing number of prisoners unexpectedly volunteering to serve the organization. Vunto was integrated into the group, where he met a fellow male Zeverek and became well acquainted. Shortly afterwards, the Cult was stationed on a small island in the Southern Island Chains, where Vunto would stay with the rest of his group, until he would be needed. Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. By this point, Vunto was still an ally of the Brotherhood. Final Push Despite the Brotherhood spilling out onto Spherus Magna and invading the Agori villages, members of the Cult of Darkness were ordered to remain in the Matoran Universe to fight off the Final Push, where Vunto encountered several Toa. During this battle he was able to break the neck of a Toa of Air named Nidhiki and was responsible for the death of a particularly militant Ga-Matoran named Dalu. Vunto survived the Final Push and regrouped with the other servants. However, unlike the majority of the group, he - and a handful of other Cult members - was sent to Stelt whilst the others launched an attack on Metru-Nui in an attempt to cripple the city, something that mildly irritated Vunto though he remained reluctant to do any work. Death of Turaga Matoro Six months after the failure of the Cult of Darkness' primary plan, Vunto and his team were smuggled into Metru Nui where they rejoined the remaining members of the anarchist group. Vunto and Curatio - another Zeverek member of the group - accompanied Mudro to Onu-Metru, where they stationed themselves in an abandoned armor warehouse and began searching for the Kanohi Avohkii. With some luck, the pair of Zeverek were able to capture a female Vortixx named Fortha. However, it soon became clear that they had captured the wrong female Vortixx and that Hollian, a coworker of Fortha's, was in fact in possession of the Kanohi Avohkii. Compromising, the Zeverek marked Hollian for death then prepared to raid her home. Unfortunately, their marking of her flesh tipped off Toa Tollubo, one of Metru Nui's Toa Metru. Acting independently of his team, the Toa of Light managed to reach Hollian before the Zeverek and vowed to protect her. Thus, the Toa was able to counter Vunto and Curatio's attack, as well as escape with Hollian and the Avohkii. In a twist of fate, however, the Zeverek were able to recover Hollian's unconscious body after Tollubo was ambushed and subdued by Racasix. Thus, Vunto was forced to make up a cover story for his and Curatio's ability to capture the Avohkii bearer but not the Avohkii, which Mudro saw straight through and threatened to kill Vunto over. Fortunately, the Zeverek was able to bargain for his life on the condition that he murdered his ally, Curatio, and severed his hand to bring back as proof of his death. Death Six months later, the Cult of Darkness received information relating to Toa Tollubo's current actions in the Toa Metru taskforce from a currently unnamed informant. Vunto was chosen to hole up in Po-Metru and wait for the Toa of Light to arrive at the manor of a Steltian Trader turned crimelord known as Sidorak then assassinate him. However, before Vunto could pull the trigger, he was ambushed by Toa Thode, who swiftly appeared above using his Kanohi Miru then shot Vunto in the head. Thode then destroyed all evidence of Vunto's activities in the sand dune and left the Zeverek's corpse in his vehicle, which he then covered with a canvas cloth, but left a flap open that was big enough to attract smaller insects to decompose of Vunto's body. Abilities and Traits Vunto is an extremely indolent, sluggish, lethargic character, a trait he acquired after years of wasting his talents. Furthermore, he has a short attention span and little respect for authority, preferring to work alone and disliking being given orders. Additionally, Vunto is also somewhat clumsy, occasionally tripping over either his tail or his feet. Similarly to the vast majority of his kind, Vunto can see in ultraviolet and possesses a great deal of strength. He also possesses a natural ability that allows him to shield his mind from mental probing and telepathy. Weapons Initially, while in the Zeverek Military, Vunto was not given any weapons as he consistently failed all projectile-use courses, resulting in him being deemed unfit to use long-ranged weapons. However, the Zeverek would later steal a pair of prototype fin-shaped wings, which were created from studies of both the Kanohi Miru and the Krana Vu, enabling him to fly short distances and levitate. Upon joining the Cult of Darkness, Vunto was given a Disintegration Blaster, a mechanical weapon which enabled him to fire bursts of crimson energy with the capacity to cancel out the molecular bonding of most metallic structures and reduce it to unbound particles. This weapon did not have the same effect on organic material but still had the capability of delivering powerful electric shots to living organisms. Like others of his kind, Vunto also has a bladed tail that is laced with a powerful venom. This venom is capable of dizzying a target for several minutes. Forms Trivia *Vunto was created by suggestion of Chicken Bond, who generously allowed BobTheDoctor27 to use a Zeverek character in his storyline. *Vunto's name originated from a Miru-wearing Po-Matoran of the same name from BobTheDoctor27's concept notebook. Appearances *''Over Your Shoulder'' - First Appearance *''Vendetta'' See Also *Vunto's Brickshelf Gallery *Cult Of Darkness/gallery Category:Final Push Combatants